


Another reason to hate Cat Guards

by AlixBalica



Category: BattleBlock Theater
Genre: All you need to know is this is crack and an AU me and I friend developed, Cat Guards, M/M, Mom - Freeform, Mpreg, Pre-T!Hatty, Trans!Hatty, kill me, rated T for... being a little naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixBalica/pseuds/AlixBalica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically something silly I wrote 'cause a friend was like 'dude what if Mom and trans!Hatty had a baby'. Wrote this quickly on Skype. Don't hate me, I'm not a serious writter. This takes place in a Everything went good between the cats and the SS Friend Ship and Hatty's fine AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another reason to hate Cat Guards

The day has finally come, You are excited as today you will see your first son being born. Hatty is being taken care of by some of his Friends while you ready yourself physically and emotionally.

  
Well, emotionally because you don't want to end up crying at the very first moment you sees your son and physically because, Have you ever seen a child come out of a vagina? Completely disgusting!

  
When you enter Hatty's room he is quietly groaning and whimpering in pain, you thought he'd make this a huge deal since he is practically pushing a small human out of his hoohaa. He looks at you with the same look he gave you the day you two realized you were madly in love with eachother, you caress his face tenderly and hold his hand to give him something to squeeze and supress the pain.

  
The next hour he is completely spent, coated entirely in sweat and his uniform is made a mess, you are pretty sure your hand is already broken from Hatty's strong grip, he sure is a very strong man!

  
And when the baby comes out he lays back and sighs in relief, these have been the longest and most painful hours of his life but they were worth it. He brought this child to the world and you both are happy, the harvest of the garden of your love is now here.

  
Though, the friend that delivered the baby stared at Hatty with the most troubled look, then he looks back at you like you were a ghost.

His arms start to shake and he hands the newborn to Hatty, never stopping to stare at you all terrified.

  
When Hatty gives the baby a look he froze in place too, looking at you like if you were to beat him up. What's going on with these two?  
Then a mewl can be heard, and you hurry to look at the baby. It's a baby Hatty with kitty ears!

  
Dear motherfucking god you are so going to kill the whole cat staff.


End file.
